This invention relates generally to corrosion inhibition of metal reinforcement structures such as reinforcing rods in concrete, and in particular to methodology wherein a plurality of permeable containers containing a migrating corrosion inhibitor are situated in a respective plurality of openings in the concrete.
Concrete structures such as highways, bridges, parking structures, housing, commercial buildings and the like typically have metal reinforcing means embedded therewithin to provide stability and additional strength to the concrete. This reinforcing means can be in the form of reinforcing rods, mesh, metallic fibers and the like, and is usually situated in regular intervals within the concrete by pouring wet concrete therearound or, in the case of metallic fibers, adding during the concrete mixing operation, for subsequent curing. Over time, unfortunately, this metal has a tendency to corrode as external elements such as moisture, atmospheric pollutants such as sulfur oxides, nitrogen oxides and hydrogen sulfide, road treatment chemicals and the like permeate through the concrete structure and reach the metal. If left untreated, the metal reinforcement structures within this concrete may eventually corrode and thereby lose their structural integrity, resulting in untoward degradation of the concrete.
The combining of migrating corrosion inhibitors with wet concrete has been taught as a means for inhibiting corrosion of metal reinforcement structures within concrete. While such inclusion of corrosion inhibitors with wet concrete is initially effective, eventually the corrosion inhibitors become expended in the subsequently-cured concrete and corrosion inhibition disappears. Further, of course, metal reinforcement structures within concrete which had no formative inclusion of corrosion inhibitors during its blending can begin to corrode almost immediately. Thus, it is apparent that a need is present for on-going corrosion protection for such metal substrates embedded within cured concrete.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide methodology whereby corrosion inhibitor material can be made available over the long term to metal reinforcement structures embedded within the concrete.
Another object of the present invention is to provide methodology whereby fresh corrosion inhibitor material can be introduced on a regular schedule into cured concrete having metal reinforcement structures embedded therewithin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide methodology whereby corrosion inhibitor material is made available in a readily-usable form to thereby permit convenient removal of spent corrosion inhibitor compositions and replacement with fresh compositions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description which now follows.